


Day 218 - Deep Throat

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [218]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drinking & Talking, Epic Bromance, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:51:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>“Have you ever been so turned on that you couldn’t come?”</b>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 218 - Deep Throat

“Greg, can I ask you something.”

“Sure.”

“It concerns, um, sex.”

“Oh boy. I’m going to need much more than these few beers to survive this.”

“Well, there’s a whole bottle of whiskey.”

Greg stood up and poured himself a generous drink. 

“Ok, gimme.”

“Have you ever been so turned on that you couldn’t come?”

“Oh no. No. No no no, I changed my mind. We’re not having this conversation. I don’t want to think about Sherlock... Really? That good?”

“Oh yes.”

John laughed when he saw Greg’s facial expression, because he was obviously torn between wanting to know and really, really not wanting to think about Sherlock as a sexual being.

“Can you tell me without any, um, details?”

So John told him (without too many details) about the incident a few weeks ago when Sherlock decided to prove to John that he had conquered his gag reflex and John was so turned on by the feeling that he _could not come_.

Greg could not decide whether he was turned on by the idea of Sherlock deep-throating, jealous of the experience or completely freaked out by the topic. He went for downing another drink.

It probably was beneficial for their friendship that neither could remember this conversation the next morning. Some things better stay at the bottom of the bottle.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'Why did Gret & John get drunk and why wasn’t Sherlock there?'
> 
> This referes to the 221B [Cork high and bottle deep](http://archiveofourown.org/works/558541), although I answered the question on the following day in [Think not, is my eleventh commandment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/559267) with 'You answered that you had no inclination to be a non-participating spectator for my six-hour experiment with bronchial mucus and that you sometimes need to talk to someone who has the same IQ as you do.'
> 
> But I still wanted to tell you what happened that night and why the two were _that_ wasted.
> 
> No 221B tomorrow, there will be a longer piece of Monday Porn! :)


End file.
